you have loved enough
by Kenzeira
Summary: Jangan hanya menangis dan menyalahkan jarak. Aku tidak mungkin bisa memotong langit. Fan-fanfiction Challenge: "i have loved you from the start" karya LastMelodya.


**Peringatan** : Fanfiksi ini merupakan side-story dari fanfiksi "i have loved you from the start" milik LastMelodya. Harap untuk membaca fanfiksi tersebut terlebih dahulu karena fanfiksi ini mengandung **spoiler** ending. Setting kisaran tiga tahun setelah Daiki memasuki akademi kepolisian. Merupakan entri dari Fan-fanfiction Challenge yang digagas oleh altereis/renelle.

 **Disklaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi "i have loved you from the start" milik LastMelodya. Side-story ini milik saya.

 **YOU HAVE LOVED ENOUGH**

[ _If I didn't have your love, the sun would lose its light_ ]

.

* * *

 _ **Dan selamanya aku akan terperangkap dalam gelapnya malam.**_

Atau, demikianlah apa yang semula Daiki pikir (mengenai kesedihan, kehilangan— _kehilangan_ ; bahwa saling mencintai tapi tidak saling memiliki adalah kisah cinta paling tolol, sungguh tolol—lantas kehilangan menjadi satu-satunya perasaan terkutuk yang nyaman bergelung di antara dinding hati). Ia telah kehilangan rumah untuk pulang dan yang demikian itu merupakan luka terbesar di hidupnya.

Lalu, dalam asing hari-hari yang berjalan tanpa arah (namun memiliki tujuan jelas), ia jadi bertanya-tanya untuk apa ia berada di sini. Daiki tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan mimpi, rasa-rasanya. Kadang, ini hanya kadang-kadang, ia berpikir bahwa perasaan menggebu-gebu semacam cinta begitu merepotkan (selalu disertai tangisan yang anehnya sangat akrab berdampingan dengan tawa; tapi, demikian pula hidup, kebahagiaan yang juga berdampingan dengan kesedihan).

Mimpi akan selamanya menjadi mimpi kalau Daiki hanya tertidur. Barangkali demikian kenapa ia masih berada di sini, di antara orang-orang yang juga menggadaikan dulu kehidupan harmonis bersama sanak-saudara, bersama kekasih, bersama siapa saja, untuk melakukan pelatihan kepolisian militer, berjibaku dengan rintangan-rintangan, mencoba menjadi yang paling unggul. Namun, dalam sudut hatinya, ia masih bertanya-tanya; setelah ini, apa? Bahwa keberadaannya adalah untuk menggapai mimpi (dengan harga yang harus dibayar; yakni merelakan mimpi lain terbang digondol drama kehidupan—percintaan, percintaan!).

Tapi, tapi … setelah mimpi itu tercapai, apa lagi sekiranya yang hendak ia lakukan? Pulang ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada? Namun tempat itu kini sudah bukan lagi miliknya, bukan lagi—atau, sejak awal, tempat itu memang tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. Daiki dan Satsuki: dua anak manusia yang kebetulan berjumpa, kebetulan jatuh cinta dan kebetulan patah hati (entah kenapa terasa kurang tepat, karena cinta tidak pernah terkatakan dan patah hati tidak terkisahkan dengan baik, bahwa di sudut Perth, ia hanya merasakannya seorang diri, tidak tahu-menahu bagaimana Satsuki).

[Karena perempuan itu sudah bersama orang lain. Dan orang lain sudah tentu membahagiakan perempuan itu—ya, ya, perempuan itu, bukan _perempuannya_.]

Padahal Daiki berjanji untuk pulang.

 _Aku percaya Dai-chan, tapi aku tak percaya waktu_.[1]

Kata-kata itu, dengan nada lembut yang sendu, yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan, membuat janji-janji Daiki menguap tanpa sisa; bahwa ia tidak lagi punya alasan untuk pulang, bahwa di sini juga tidak lagi ia temui alasan untuk tetap berusaha. Sebab, segala usaha, rintangan yang menghadang silih-berganti, menghantam kuat-kuat, nyatanya tak mampu mempertahankan cinta. Cinta? Cinta! Tahi kucing. Daiki enggan bersedih, tapi hatinya dengan bodoh tetap saja terasa sakit—sakit yang sakit sekali, tak peduli seberapa kuat ia menahannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya Satsuki takutkan? Ia tidak mungkin mendadak menikahi perempuan Australia yang kebetulan ditemuinya. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas ia hanya menginginkan Satsuki? Ciuman-ciuman itu, pelukan hangat di antara dinginnya hujan yang menusuk, kata-kata rindu yang kerap kali diucapkan serta janji bahwa Daiki hanya akan pulang untuk Satsuki … demi Tuhan, ia tidak mengerti perempuan (dan perempuan, betapa sial, juga tidak mengerti keadaannya, situasinya, perasaannya yang seharusnya teraba begitu mudah). Tapi, demikianlah, ia menjadi tersangka atas luka-luka serta tangis Satsuki (meski ia tidak mengerti, nah, biarlah, perempuan itu juga tidak mengerti, barangkali). Dan ia juga tak mampu mengelak bahwa rasa sakit di hatinya merupakan akibat dari keputusan Satsuki. Keduanya adalah tersangka atas luka masing-masing.

[Jangan hanya menangis dan menyalahkan jarak. Daiki tidak mungkin bisa memotong langit.]

Daiki hanyalah manusia biasa yang bergantung pada waktu (berharap, waktu akan mempertemukannya dengan Satsuki di kemudian hari, di hadapan altar, mengucap janji). Namun, Satsuki tidak mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dan harapan Daiki mendadak runtuh seperti mimpi yang benar-benar mimpi, menyusup melalui bunga tidurnya dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Perempuan itu benar-benar tolol."

Pada senja tatkala malam tinggal beberapa puluh menit lagi bakal menyapa, ketika Perth dilanda hujan rintik-rintik, di dalam hangatnya suasana Dôme Café, Daiki mempertanyakan konversasi semacam apa yang terjalin antara ia dan si perempuan barista karena mendadak saja perempuan itu menarik kesimpulan yang di luar pemikirannya—bahwa Daiki mendadak tidak terima perempuannya dikatai tolol. Perempuannya; perempuan yang pernah singgah dalam hidupnya, anggap saja begitu (meski tampaknya perempuan itu masih menetap di hatinya, enggan hilang, enggan lenyap, betapa menyedihkan).

"Tapi kau juga sama tololnya."

Daiki tiba-tiba merasa dua burger tidak lagi mampu mengenyangkan perutnya. Dan kopi … kopi yang biasa ia pesan dengan tambahan susu yang banyak mendadak terasa lebih, lebih pahit. Seperti kenyataan hidup (dan kebenaran mengenai kalimat sadis yang diucapkan perempuan asing itu). Daiki menelan. Hambar. Akhir pekan terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya (akhir pekan yang dulu selalu ia nanti-nanti agar bisa saling bertukar sapa melalui telepon dengan Satsuki, saling mengucap rindu dengan sedih, berharap berada di atap yang sama, saling mengecup, menuntaskan dendam atas rindu-rindu yang harus sesegera mungkin dibayar dengan kehadiran masing-masing).

Akhir pekan kali ini selalu ia habiskan di kafe yang tak jauh dari lokasi akademi kepolisian. Ia mencoba untuk membunuh waktu, mengobrol dengan seorang barista, mencari cara melupakan luka dengan cara menikmati burger dan secangkir kopi—meski tak pernah cukup, tak pernah. Sebab luka tetap terasa sakit menggerogoti dadanya, terlebih di kala malam tiba dan ia terbaring sendiri membayangkan perempuan yang telah menorehkan luka di hatinya itu.

"Tapi," perempuan itu memberi jeda, tertawa seadanya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku juga tolol."

Daiki tidak mungkin tidak menatap si perempuan.

Si perempuan juga menatapnya.

"Cinta membuat semua orang menjadi tolol. Dan akan lebih tolol kalau kau menikmati kesedihan itu, berlarut-larut, hingga BANG! Kau jadi lupa untuk apa kau berada di akademi kepolisian, untuk apa kau bicara padaku, untuk apa kau berusaha dan untuk apa kau hidup. Kalau ketololanmu sudah mencapai batas paling maksimal, maka bisa aku jamin, kau bakal mengambang mati di laut atau batok kepalamu berlubang dibor peluru yang kau tembakan sendiri."

Daiki tidak paham mengapa perempuan asing itu seolah mengetahui isi kepalanya; ia yang meragukan keberadaannya sendiri, entah itu kedatangannya ke Australia atau kepulangannya ke Tokyo, ia hidup tapi tidak terasa hidup, layaknya orang-orang yang baru patah hati (tapi luka sudah lama mengendap di dadanya, waktu belum juga mengikis luka itu).

Daiki mendadak merasa lucu. Ia tanpa sadar terus saja datang ke kafe tersebut, duduk di tempat yang sama, memesan dua burger serta kopi yang sama, menikmati akhir pekan yang terasa lebih panjang, berbincang-bincang dengan si perempuan barista hingga akhirnya kini topik pembicaraan itu telah mencapai pada puncaknya; bertukar kisah sedih perkara cinta. Bahwa Daiki telah kehilangan cinta pertamanya dan bahwa cinta pertamanya itu telah bahagia bersama lelaki lain (sementara ia masih di sini, membiarkan luka menimbun habis dirinya menjadi lelaki yang hidup tapi tak hidup—karena hatinya tidak lagi utuh).

Dan perempuan asing itu, yang warna matanya mengingatkan Daiki pada keteduhan, rupanya juga memiliki kisah percintaan yang sama menyedihkan. Lebih, lebih menyedihkan. Tapi perempuan itu tetap bekerja, tetap tersenyum dan melanjutkan kehidupan sebagaimana biasanya. Tanpa perlu mati. Tanpa perlu hidup tapi tak hidup.

"Dia sudah menikah, Tuan Polisi. Kau mau apa? Hidup untuk mengenang kesedihan atas gagalnya kisah cintamu yang manis tapi pahit itu? Jangan jadi lelaki bodoh. Kau cukup tampan dan baik hati untuk mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih baik darinya."

"Tapi rasanya tidak akan pernah sama."

Perempuan itu, entah kenapa, malah terbahak. "Tentu saja! Kalau rasanya sama, kau tidak akan pernah belajar dari lukamu. Sedangkan, bayangkan … dia sudah bahagia dan kau masih tetap seperti ini. Apakah dia peduli padamu?"

"Satsuki peduli padaku."

"Tapi Satsuki memilih meninggalkanmu dan menikah dengan lelaki lain. Kalau dia peduli, dia akan menunggumu, dia akan mendukungmu ketika kau sedang berusaha untuk mewujudkan mimpimu di sini."

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya."

"Lebih dari itu, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan jarak."

Daiki memahami maksud baik dari kalimat si perempuan asing. Ia hanya belum mampu melanjutkan hidup sebagaimana biasanya, ia belum terbiasa tidak mendengar Satsuki memanggil namanya—Dai-chan, Dai-chan, Dai-chan. Daiki rindu. Membicarakan Satsuki, kerinduan itu, entah bagaimana bisa, semakin memenuhi diri. Ia tidak tahu harus ia ke manakan rindu itu sebab Satsuki sudah tidak mungkin lagi dapat menampungnya.

"Tapi tidak mungkin ada perempuan yang lebih baik dari Satsuki."

"Ada."

Daiki menelaah di antara sepasang mata hijau jernih si perempuan asing, mencari makna di balik jawaban singkatnya. Daiki tidak mengerti.

"Kau terluka, Tuan Polisi."

"Aku tidak—"

Si perempuan asing menyentuh dadanya. "Kau terluka di sini." Kemudian dia menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "Dan aku juga terluka. Kita sama-sama terluka. Kenapa tidak kita coba untuk saling menyembuhkan?"

Daiki, dalam kegamangan hatinya yang meyakini bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, ia tidak akan pernah menikah (serta gurauan bahwa tidak mungkin ia bakal menikahi perempuan Australia yang tak sengaja ditemuinya), akhirnya menyadari bahwa cinta, waktu serta takdir adalah tiga hal paling ahli dalam mempermainkan perasaan manusia (dan hidup). Ia jadi bertanya-tanya; mungkinkah kegagalan cinta pertamanya ini justru mempertemukannya dengan cinta sejati? Ah, terdengar konyol dan menggelikan. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih masuk akal dari itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin memohon maaf terlebih dulu. Aku mungkin tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu, Tuan Polisi."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan jatuh cinta pada perempuan bar-bar sepertimu?"

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada waktu."

"Aku tak percaya waktu."

[Seperti Satsuki yang juga tidak percaya waktu.]

"Aku tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, tapi waktu selalu membuktikan—waktu selalu, selalu memberi jeda yang panjang untuk lelaki sepertimu agar mampu mengatasi luka, agar kau mampu memaknai hidup dan tidak melulu berkutat dengan rasa sedih atas gagalnya percintaanmu dengan perempuan itu."

"Dasar sok tahu."

"Aku memang maha tahu. Tolol kalau kau tidak memahami dasar dari waktu."

"Hah, apa pula itu."

"Waktu adalah yang paling abadi—lebih abadi dari umur bumi, lebih lama dari galaksi, lebih, lebih dari apa pun yang ada di alam semesta. Karena itulah waktu jauh lebih abadi dari cinta. Cinta bukanlah apa-apa bagi waktu. Mungkin sekadar tahi kucing yang tinggal menunggu mengering dan berbaur dengan tanah."

"Dasar perempuan sinting."

"Setidaknya aku bukan orang bodoh yang gagal lepas dari bayang cinta pertama sepertimu."

[Daiki, anehnya, merasa tergelitik hingga tanpa sadar tertawa.]

"Kau perempuan bar-bar yang menarik."

"Kau terlambat menyadarinya, Tuan Polisi."

"Daiki. Panggil aku Daiki."

"Apakah itu harus?"

"Tentu. Karena Tuan Polisi ini akan menjadi obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan lukamu."

[Perempuan itu, anehnya, juga tertawa riang tanpa terasa.]

"Alex. Namaku. Aku akan senang kalau kau memanggil namaku begitu."

"Alex."

"Ya, Daiki?"

"Aku juga senang kau memanggil namaku begitu."

[Keduanya tertawa, ringan sekali, seakan lupa pada rasa sakit di dada, lupa pada hari-hari menyakitkan yang belum juga usai meski telah sekian lama semua berlalu. Tapi mari tunggu apa yang bakal dilakukan waktu.]

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Daiki memberanikan diri pulang ke Tokyo, sekian lama setelah menerima surat undangan pernikahan Satsuki dan Kagami. Alex tidak tampak khawatir.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta lagi padanya, aku berani jamin."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Dan kau akan terluka lagi karenanya, yang ini aku berani jamin seratus persen."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Aku bukan manusia bodoh yang terpaku pada masa lalu."

Daiki tertawa. "Aku tahu kau takut aku tidak kembali lagi ke sini."

Alex tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu kembali, Daiki, kau tidak perlu kembali. Terlebih jika kau bahagia di sana. Pekerjaanmu tidak hanya berfokus di Australia. Kau bisa tak perlu kembali."

"Alex."

" _Kalau kau bahagia_."

Tapi, kenyataannya Daiki tidak bisa bahagia, tidak bisa. Setelah pulang ke Tokyo, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata Satsuki—bolehkah ia mengatakan bahwa mata itu sungguh teduh seperti warna lembayung senja yang kemerahan? Ia rindu pada sepasang mata itu. Juga rindu mendekap tubuh itu. Tapi, tentu saja, Daiki tahu ia tidak mungkin menuntaskan rindu itu. Tidak mungkin lagi. Karena sejak awal, Satsuki tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi rumah tempatnya untuk pulang.

Ada cinta yang tidak bisa jadi cinta, dan kisah paling bodoh adalah mengenai dua manusia saling mencintai namun tidak bisa saling memiliki.

[Kisah itu sudah bukan lagi milik Daiki, sebab Satsuki dan Daiki tidak saling mencintai—sekarang ini. Satsuki sudah memiliki Kagami dan Daiki tidak memiliki siapa pun, tidak bahkan jika itu hatinya sendiri.]

" _Okaeri_ , Dai-chan."

Daiki bertanya-tanya kenapa Satsuki mengatakannya. Padahal ia tidak pulang, tidak.

" _Tadaima_ , Satsuki."

Dan Daiki juga bertanya-tanya kenapa ia menjawabnya. Padahal Satsuki bukan lagi rumahnya, bukan.

Daiki tahu ia tidak akan pernah bahagia jika tetap terus begini. Pada akhirnya, ia kembali ke Australia, kembali menjadi polisi yang bertugas di sana, melanjutkan kehidupan sebagaimana biasa (meski luka di hatinya tetap saja terasa perih, tapi ia tahu, ia harus tetap melanjutkan hidup, ia tidak bisa terus berlarut-larut tenggelam dalam kesedihan, dalam ketidak-mampuannya melenyapkan Satsuki—tidak mungkin, perempuan itu takkan pernah lenyap dari hidupnya).

Akan tetapi, suatu ketika, tatkala Daiki memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Alex dan dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan, anak perempuan yang ia beri nama Aomine Daisuki, ia perlahan merasakan kehidupannya berubah. Daiki mulai menerima kehadiran Alex, ia juga melihat Daisuki sebagai bentuk cintanya dengan cinta Alex (walaupun ia dengan bodohnya memberi nama anak perempuan mereka Daisuki; Daiki, Satsuki). Alex tidak pernah bertanya kenapa, tidak pula marah padanya.

"Kau mencurahkan cintamu pada Satsuki yang baru, Daiki. Satsuki kali ini adalah anakmu dan anakku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyalahkanmu?"

"Maafkan aku, Alex."

Alex tertawa. "Kau masih saja tolol seperti biasa. Sudah, sudah. Biar anak kedua kita aku yang beri nama. Aomine Tatsuya."

Sepasang mata Daiki memicing, tidak terima karena nama mantan kekasih Alex, Himuro Tatsuya, disebut-sebut dalam percakapan mereka. Egois sekali memang, sementara ia sendiri kadang masih membahas perkara Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki. Tahi kucing. "Kau mau membalasku, ya."

Alex tertawa lagi. "Tidak, tidak. Lagi pula aku belum berniat hamil lagi. Daisuki sudah cukup melengkapi kita sekarang ini. Ya, walau mungkin aku akan lebih senang memanggil anak kita Daiki Junior. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan tangguh seperti ibunya, dan memiliki keberanian membasmi kejahatan seperti ayahnya."

Daiki tak mampu menahan senyum. Dikecupnya kening perempuan tangguh itu.

Alex tetap sama, tetap bar-bar. Alex tidak manis seperti Satsuki, suaranya juga tidak lembut dan melenakan seperti Satsuki. Tentu, tentu saja, itu karena Alex adalah perempuan paling tangguh yang pernah ditemuinya. Alex tetap berada di sampingnya, mencoba mencintainya ketika ia merasa mustahil untuk mencintai perempuan lain selain Satsuki. Alex tak pernah mengeluhkan soal perasaan, tidak pula mengeluhkan dirinya yang sering kali pulang larut malam. Alex tangguh dan pengertian. Satsuki lembut dan ingin dimengerti—tanpa mau mengerti posisi Daiki.

Rasanya memang tidak mungkin sama dan tidak akan pernah sama. Daiki, bagaimana mungkin, tidak merasa bahagia sekarang ini. Ia telah memiliki dua perempuan dalam hidupnya; Daisuki (oh, Alex lebih senang memanggilnya Daiki Junior) dan Alex. Dua perempuan yang melengkapi hidupnya; menyediakan rumah untuk pulang, menyembuhkan hati yang luka, menciptakan kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan. Demikianlah yang dilakukan waktu, perlahan melenyapkan luka di hati Daiki, di hati Alex; melalui pernikahan, melalui Daiki Junior.

Daiki jadi teringat sesuatu; kalimatnya waktu pertama kali berbincang dengan Alex, bahwa tidak mungkin ada perempuan yang lebih baik dari Satsuki. Ia telah salah. Alex adalah perempuan yang paling tepat, paling tangguh, paling bar-bar, yang mampu menyeimbangkan diri dengan keegoisan Daiki. Alex merupakan perempuan yang lebih baik untuk Daiki (dan Satsuki mungkin lebih baik untuk Kagami). Kegagalan cinta pertamanya memang bertujuan untuk mempertemukannya dengan Alex. Betapa cinta itu sebetulnya amat jahil dan humoris; mula-mula menyelipkan kesedihan sebelum mengejutkannya dengan kebahagiaan.

Kemudian, Daiki menyadari sesuatu; mengenai eksistensi waktu, ketika suatu sore ia memandang selembar potret keluarganya—keluarga bahagia:

 _Bahwa pada akhirnya, yang istimewa akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada._ [2]

 **{ you have loved enough;**

 **now let me be the lover }**

 **fin**

10:46 PM – 23 April 2017

* * *

[1] dan [2] merupakan penggalan kalimat dalam fanfiksi 'i have loved you from the start' karya LastMelodya

A/N:

oke, saya dendam #apa di fanfiksi kahid, saya gak tega karena aomine menderita sendiri, sementara momoi menikah dan bahagia bersama kagami. jadilah, saya bikin aomine versi bahagia juga sama si mbak alex. si abang udah mupon yey #seenaknya

ps. saya memutuskan untuk mengubah judul, yang ini lebih sesuai, saya kira.


End file.
